A Demon's Chase
by TheDarkKira
Summary: 'Young master, if only you could remember, How I long to feel your smooth skin again. The way you dominated me and made me bow to kiss you. Ah, the kisses you'd give me, if only you could remember. Oh, if only you could remember.' [This is the sequel to A Butler and His Young Master. SebaCiel fanfiction ! Hope you enjoy.]
1. That Butler, 2 Months

**A.N: Hey guys, this is the sequel to my other fanfiction ****_A Butler and His Young Master, _****so I suggest you read that first (if you haven't) before reading this. Hope you enjoy & make sure you review it!**

* * *

Sebastian ran through the darkness. Branches hitting him and twigs that laid the ground scratched at his ankles. _I need.._he ran faster this time sensing where the young earl might be. _..Him to be okay. _His tracks stopped and found the small boy. Laying on his side, eyes soaked with tears. Sebastian approached him cautiously, "Y-young master, what happened?" Ciel looked up, his face scratched up and his eye patch gone. He reached his hand out to his butler. "I-I'm so...sorry." The young earl said. Sebastian scooped him up into his arms and walked back to the mansion.

He laid him gently onto the bed where Ciel soundly fell asleep. The butler examined him to check to see if he got hurt in which he did. _Young master, what has gotten into you?_ He undressed the young earl, making sure to not disturb the sleeping boy, and went to tend to the several scratches on his body.

The moon soon died down and the sun came up gleaming into the young earl's eyes. "Seb..Sebastian?" he called out sleepily. The butler was there pouring the tea like usual, but today seemed odd. "Good morning, young master." he said handing the cup to the stretching boy. "Good morning, Sebastian." he rolled his eyes taking the cup from the butler. Sebastian went onto dressing the boy, making sure the tie was on tight enough. Before letting go of the tie, he hesitated. "Is something on your mind, Sebastian?" he asked taking another calm sip of his tea acting like for the two past months nothing had happened. It seemed as if he was ignoring all the things they promised and that he had ran away that night without any explanation.

The butler shook out of his thoughts of telling the young master. "No, not all, my lord. I do have a question, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked now standing in front of the boy. Ciel looked up at his butler. "I don't mind," he took another sip. "Please do ask." Sebastian hesitated a bit, but then went to go ask. "Young master, do you remember anything that happened through-out these two months?" he asked his face still composed and calm. Ciel looked up and set his, now empty teacup, aside. He lifted himself up from the bed, but was soon greeted with not stable legs almost falling before Sebastian caught him in time. His heart thumped against his chest and was slowly put back on the bed by his butler.

He put his hand on his head as if a headache was about to form from the frustration. "I remember breaking my leg and hitting my head against a rock." he looked at his butler's face which still looked the same before but with a tint of something else. Was it _sadness_? "Of course," he said bowing and leaving along with the cart that held the tea things. The door closed behind the butler, leaving Ciel alone. _Why was I in the forest that night? _he thought to himself making himself comfortable on the bed. _I haven't seen Elizabeth in a long time, _he looked at his hands, _I feel like something really important to me just ended._

Sebastian made his way back to the young earl's room, not wanting him to lose the young master again. He opened the door to see a sleeping Ciel, he smiled at the sight and decided to stand near the window waiting for his young master to awaken.

"_Young master, do you still love me?" the butler said his voice low and close to Ciel's ear. He shuddered, "O-Of course, I will always." Red eyes shone above him and nothing else could be seen. "Seb-Sebastian." he moaned out. His eyes tightened, what was happening to him? He was confused. Where was he? He didn't know, all he felt was his lover's hot kisses around his body. "Why won't you say it then, my lord?" the butler asked with a purr in his voice. The young earl turned his head. "I-I want to, but I don't remember something." his head throbbed, his body ached from the soothing touches that the butler gave him._

_Long fingers intertwined between his and a voice whispered "Don't forget about me," Ciel nodded at his butler and answered "I love you, S…" He couldn't say the name. He forgot his lover's name. "Don't forget about me," The sentence echoed through his head like an endless song on loop. His head ached more, he couldn't remember. Flashback of him running, why was he running? He fell, but where did he go? "Don't forget about our love," the voice whispered gently. "H-How…?"_

His eyes jolted up as he noticed his heavy breathing. "Are you okay, my lord?" Sebastian asked seeming to look worried. The young earl composed himself and sat up, "It was a bad dream, that's all." He rubbed his head that seemed to ache even more. _What a awful dream, _he thought. "You seemed pained by it, young master, are you sure you're fine?" the butler asked unsure if Ciel was really fine. The round blue eyes darted at him, _I'm not going to tell Sebastian of that weird sex dream, _"I told you, I'm fine. No need to make a fuss about it." He laid himself back down and stared at the ceiling of the room.

Sebastian bowed and sat at the edge of the bed. _Young master, if only you could remember, _he thought staring at the boy who was fixated on staring at nothing. _How I long to feel your smooth skin again, the way you dominated me and made me bow to kiss you. Ah, the kisses you'd give me, if only you could remember. _He looked away and heard a tiny voice "Sebastian, was there anyone I was in love with before?" The butler's head jolted towards back at the boy who was now sitting up. _Sh-should I tell him? _Hesitantly, he grew closer to his young master. "In fact," the butler's voice low and tinted with shakiness. "There was someone."

Ciel's eyes lit up, _I knew it, _"Seb-Sebastian, tell me, who was it?" he leaned in closer to his butler thinking that he was going to know everything. Sebastian looked away, avoiding the eye contact, _I can't let him know; at least not if I tell him, he has find out by himself. _He looked back and devised the perfect plan. "I wasn't sure of the name of the person, but you fondly liked them. You talked almost very vaguely of this mystery person." Ciel's eyes looked down disappointed as the butler smiled at how fast the boy fell for it.

"Sebastian, we're going to be investigating this mystery person, perhaps they know why I ran into the forest that day."

"Yes, my lord."


	2. That Butler, Hurt Feelings

It was night-time and Ciel sat at the edge of his bed letting his butler dress him in his nightshirt. Everyday since that terrible incident where he ran into the forest left him with a broken leg and no memory of the newly founded relationship he had with his butler, Sebastian. Which also left him bedridden from the leg being broken, so he couldn't move around as easily these days.

As Sebastian buttoned the last few buttons on the shirt, he stopped to think. _At this time, two months ago, we had been dancing in the pale moonlight. Ah, where did his memory go? _His thoughts always going on about these kinds of things. Ciel noticed the pained look on his butler's face, "What's wrong, Sebastian?" he said in a monotone low voice. Red eyes darted towards the young earl as he responded "No, nothings wrong, my lord." He buttoned the bottom of the shirt and stood up bowing before his master. "Goodnight, my young master." he said as he headed to the door opening it before being called back by his young master. He turned slowly looking at Ciel looking sad. "Can you stay until I've fallen asleep? I might have another nightmare again." he said having familiar words from another time that now haunted Sebastian. The butler hesitated, but knew that he couldn't say no to an order. "Of course, my lord." he said pained from the memory that was now flooding his mind.

He blew out the candles and sat at the edge of the bed. Ciel, now underneath the blankets almost being devoured by them, turned to the side trying to fall asleep. The butler looked up into the peering darkness that surrounded them both. He looked over to see if the boy had fallen asleep yet, which he had so he decided to take his leave. _Wait, _he thought as he stopped in his tracks. He creeped up towards the sleeping boy and gently lifted him so his face was now facing the ceiling. The butler leaned in to steal a kiss from sleeping boy. Their lips melted against each other making Sebastian not want to stop. He slid his hand alongside Ciel's jaw and slowly caressing his cheek.

His lips lifted off the young boy's insanely soft ones and he smiled down. "Don't worry, young master, I'll wait until you remember." he whispered as the young boy's eye let out a small tear in his left eye. The butler opened the door and turned back to see his sleeping master one last time before heading out the door closing it gently behind him. He walked down the hallway in the pitch blackness heading towards his own very lonely room.

The next morning, Ciel awoke to the sun shining in his face from the drapes being opened by, no else except, Sebastian. "Good Morning, Young Master." he said surprisingly cheerful. The young earl sat up in his grand bed rubbing his eye. "Morning, Sebastian. You seem awfully in a good mood today." he said sleepily. The butler headed towards him with Ciel's outfit for the day and smiled at his young master. "Why wouldn't I be, my lord?" he said bending down to remove his young master's nightshirt and replacing it with new clothes. "Hm," he grunted at Sebastian's words. The butler traced his finger from the young master's inner-thigh down his leg making the boy shudder. "Seb-Sebastian," he semi-yelled as his cheeks were lightly tinted with pink. "Sorry, my lord, I just couldn't help it." he said faking a nauseating smile. The young boy looked away letting the butler continue to dress him.

After dressing the young boy, he poured the tea and before handing it to him he gave a sinister smirk and looked into his young master's eyes. "Young master, you were looking for someone you know that you fell in love with before losing your memories, am I correct?" he asked if he didn't have a clue. "Yes, what about it?" he said his voice tinged with irritation from Sebastian still holding the cup of tea that he really wanted to drink. The butler smirked and gave him the cup of tea as he whispered. "I know who it is," his eyes narrowed almost as he was teasing the young master. He set the tea next to him with wide eyes he looked up to his butler and asked "R-really? Then who?" His eyes were eager which intrigued the butler. He bent down over him tracing his index finger from the jawline to underneath the boy's chin and pressed his lips onto the boy's. Ciel's eyes widened at the sudden action. His heart pounded against his chest, _W-what's going on? _He thought as he raised his hand hesitantly not knowing if he should push the butler off him. He laid his hand on Sebastian's chest and thought _Should I push him off? _

His heart pounded more when Sebastian intertwined their fingers together. Ciel's eyes fluttered shut. Sebastian leaned back breaking the kiss and smiling when he noticed the young master was trying to follow to bring back the kiss. "Young master," he whispered so only both of them could hear. The young earl opened his eyes to see a grinning butler in front of him. His heart pounded inside his chest furiously. He gulped "S-sebastian? W-what was tha-" he soon got interrupted by Sebastian's index finger on his lip, shushing the young master. "Young master, remember," He removed his index finger and kissed the boy again, but this time passionately and slipping his tongue inside the young boy's mouth.

Ciel leaned back making the butler on top of them as they made out passionately. _Sebastian, you love me? _He thought to himself knowing he wouldn't get an answer. All these questions flooded his mind, but the feel of Sebastian's hand on his thigh made all the questions go away wanting to enjoy the temporary moment they were sharing. He dug his fingers into the butler's hair and pushing his body up against the other's. Sebastian broke the kiss, again, and looked down smiling. "Young master, do you remember?" he asked his voice filled with happiness. The young boy looked away _Do I remember? Remember what exactly, _He thought frowning that he didn't know what Sebastian meant. He shook his head making Sebastian's eyes widen. He got off the young boy and bowed in front of his master. "So sorry, my lord, I'll go make some more tea since this one's gotten quite cold." Before Ciel could stop him, the butler had already gone out the door.

He slammed his body back to the bed with tears streaming down his eyes. _If I don't remember, _he thought as he wiped the tear from his face, _Then why am I crying so much?_ His heart was still pounding and his stomach had butterflies. He wasn't sure if this was love or not.

The ceiling looked so interesting to him now as he stared, tears still streaming his face. "_I'll say it formally then, young master, I love you." _Ciel's eyes widened, he's heard those words before, but where? Was he remembering? "_I-I have a confession to tell you; Sebastian, I love you." _Familiar words ringing about his ears. His tears stopped, _I-I'm in love with Sebastian? _He asked himself. He sat himself up on the bed trying to make sense of everything. _Sebastian loves me, and I confessed after he did. So, what does this mean? _He was confused and he didn't know what else to do except to ring the bed.

Soon after, a knock came about the door. "Young master, is everything okay?" a familiar voice said. _Finnian? Why did he come up? _He thought as he allowed for the blonde boy to come in. "Finnian, what are you doing here?" he asked darting his blue eye at the blonde servant making him nervous. "Uh, uh, S-sebastian ordered me to come check on you when you rang the bell, so I did." he said scared. Ciel felt his heart drop, _Sebastian didn't want to see me? _He narrowed his eyebrows, "Finny! Tell Sebastian to come here at once!" He yelled making the blonde jump. "Ah, yes, young master." he said before running out the door and getting Sebastian.

The young boy sat there patiently for 20 minutes before the door opened and there emerged the tall butler. "Yes, my lord. What is it?" he snapped seeing the young boy with a tear stained cheek and red puffy eyes. Sebastian's eyes widened "Y-young master, what happened?" he said surprised of how different his young master looked. "Why did you send Finny up here when I clearly wanted to see you?" he said put his feet to the ground and trying to stand before falling miserably. He ran to his fallen master's side "Young master, you shouldn't be standing." he said as he tried to help him up, but getting swatted away. "Don't help me, I can stand on my own." he snapped using the bed to help him up. Sebastian frowned, "But, my lord, please," he said wanting to help. Ciel darted his blue eye at the butler, who stiffened, as he tried walking towards him. "Seb, ahh," he tried saying as he took a painful step towards him. The butler let out his arms trying to help his master. "Sebastian," he said getting painfully closer and finally leaping into the butler's arms, reaching his destination. Sebastian furrowed his brows together "What's the meaning of this, young master, you could have hurt yourself!?" he lectured. Ciel, now being cradled by his butler, brought the Sebastian's face closer to his and kissed him deeply.

Sebastian was taken aback at first, but then settled into the kiss. Their lips matched perfectly together and their tongues swirled with each other. The butler carried his young master towards the bed where they landed onto. They continued the kiss with Sebastian now being on top of Ciel. The young earl's hand caressed the butler's face making him smile within the kiss. Their lips parted ways as the butler sent kisses down the young earl's jawline and onto his neck. "Nn, Sebastian." he moaned slightly as the butler bit down on a piece of skin and licked at it. He unbuttoned the young earl's shirt slowly and seeing his young master's perfectly flushed face. The butler brushed his finger over the boy's lips indicating that he wanted Ciel to take off his glove. He bit down on the glove as Sebastian slipped his hand out smoothly and then sliding his finger down Ciel's chest. The young earl spit out the glove and bit his lip making a small moan. "My, my, young master, your body's gotten sensitive." he smirked as he bent back down to give a gentle kiss which Ciel tried so desperately to make it intense, but it didn't work. The butler lowered himself and slid his tongue along the young earl's chest down towards his stomach. "Nnng, Sebastian." he moaned.

He looked up to see Ciel's face and he smirked. "Young master, I love you." he said intertwining his fingers between the earl's and making him smile. "I know, Sebastian, I love you too." he replied as the butler reconnected their lips. This time a spark flowing through-out both of their bodies. Ciel wrapped his hands around the butler's neck pulling him closer. Sebastian broke the kiss and kissed the young earl's cheek. He leaned down to the boy's ear "Do you want me to get you some tea or do you want to continue?" he whispered teasingly to him making him shudder. "N-no, continue, please," he said gripping onto the back of the butler's jacket. He smirked and kissed his young master again.

"Very well, my lord."


	3. That Butler, Rememberance

The butler thrusted into the boy making him cry out in pleasure. Ciel arched his back as the butler thrusted harder than before. "Seb...Sebastian," he moaned loudly clawing his nails into Sebastian's shoulders and downwards. "Y-young master," he moaned as he thrusted once more coming inside the young earl. "Ah, nng," he moaned feeling it inside him. Sebastian smiled looking at the cute sight of the blushing boy. "Young master, you don't know how I've longed for this moment." he pulled the boy into a hug. _I feel warm, _Ciel thought as he smiled and kissed the scratch marks on the butler's shoulders.

Sebastian let the boy fall slowly back on the bed realizing that Ciel had fallen asleep. "Sleep now, young master." He got up and put his clothes back on. As he opened the door, he took one last look at his sleeping master, smiled, and closed the door behind him leaving the room.

_Running as far as he could get. No clue where he was going, he just needed to get away as far as he could. How could he do that to him? Holding another woman, that butler was his and his alone. Tears fell from his eyes streaming down to his cheek. He ran faster trying to shake the thought of betrayal out of his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting this way, he's never felt this way before? He didn't know what else to do, no choice in the matter really. He wanted one thing and his feelings were betrayed by that very butler that he loved. _

_His feelings were overpowering his actions. That numb feeling you get when you see someone you love betray you. His heart ached as he ran faster not even paying attention to the road that laid ahead of him. Who needs Sebastian anyway? He's just a blood-lusting demon who only cares about his next meal, who knows that new contract they made was probably just another way to make his soul more tastier. His vision went blurry and he couldn't see. Where was he anyway? In the forest, perhaps, but where? He was surprisingly lost. His foot caught onto something and his body fell forward onto the harsh leaves that laid the ground. Several scratches appeared onto his body, tears fell more, his heart ached more. He tried to free his foot from the grasp of the thing that he fell over. He jerked his foot and then...snap. He cried in pain as he felt his bone being twisted and penetrated through his skin. He tried so desperately to free his now broken foot and run again not wanting Sebastian to find him._

_He finally got freed and tried to limp away before anyone could find him. He limped as fast as he could, but only half the speed he was originally going. His thoughts growing more furiously than before of Sebastian betraying him again and again. How many times has his beloved butler been messing around behind his back? Did he even matter to his butler? His foot twisted more and a loud snap sound could be heard. He cried in pain once more and fell to the ground hitting his head against a rock before blacking out. Will Sebastian find me dead?_

He awoke from a cold sweat and tears streaming down his face. He looked at his leg and his heart ached. _That wasn't a dream, was it? _He curled himself up into a fetal position and laid onto his side. His sobs were getting loud, so loud that it alerted Sebastian's senses. He burst through the door and saw his precious master. "Young master," he said rushing to Ciel who looked like he was pained from something. He scooped him up and let the his young master snuggled into his chest, wetting his clothes from the tears. "Young master, please, no more tears," he said wiping away the tears. Ciel opened his eyes and darted them at the butler. "Sebastian, I remember why I fled through the forest." he said his voice still shaky, but confident. He pushed the butler away.

"Really? Young master, what do you remember?" he asked curious of why he was so mad at him. Ciel's anger grew inside him and decided to let it all out. "Y-you think that you can betray me and our love, throwing everything away? Pretending that you didn't do anything wrong and still call me yours? You damn demon, incapable of love, you had your way with me and went to some woman for even more fun!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he gripped onto the sheets.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Calm down, young master. Why would I betray you?" he said sincerely. "I saw you with Mey-Rin. Holding her from behind," he turned his head and whispered "It was such an awful scene." Ciel wiped his own tear away. The butler suddenly realized what he was talking about. He leaned in and kissed his master's lips. Ciel was surprised by this sudden action, but he let himself melt within his beloved butler. Their lips parted ways as the butler said "I was teaching Mey-Rin to pour wine, I swear that woman is incapable of doing so, honestly, I wouldn't imagine holding anyone except for you. Yes, I am a demon who is incapable of love, but let me at least learn. I'm slowly learning human feelings slowly and because of you. I love you, my lord, I have for a long time." Ciel's eyes swelled up with tears again, his heart beating out of his chest as he lunged into his butler's arms

"I love you, too Sebastian!" he cried into his butler's chest. "I will always love you!" The butler smiled at his young master's words and held him gently in his arms. He kissed the top of Ciel's head and whispered "I will always be your demon." They kissed again with both of their hearts swelling from their exchange of words.

Ciel deepened the kiss and laid himself on top of the butler. He struggled to take off the jacket so Sebastian helped him as Ciel quickly went to unbutton the vest which the butler also decided to help to take off. The young earl broke the kiss and went straight down the butler's jawline making tiny kisses along it. He unbuttoned the shirt exposing smooth supernaturally pale skin. He licked at Sebastian's neck making him moan. The young earl led his slippery tongue down the butler's chest making the latter shudder underneath.

Ciel lifted his head up and smiled at the face he saw from his usually-so-composed butler making him laugh that a demon could be so swept up in the moment. His lips went back to his butler's making the kiss filled with so much emotion. The way the kiss was would make anyone cry. Their parted as they both felt the sensation of something missing. Sebastian's hand brushed his young master's cheeks caressing them. The demon smiled happily as the earl also smiled back. He slipped his hand down into Sebastian's pants and grabbing the erection that was forming. He stroked it lightly and teasingly making the demon moan in pure bliss. The strokes got harder and more satisfying to Sebastian. "Nng, mmh," the demon butler moaned feeling every pleasure-filled stroke from his young earl's hands.

"Nng, y-young master," he accidentally moaned too loudly making Ciel laugh. _I've never seen this of Sebastian, it's too cute, _he thought as he gripped harder onto the butler's member and stroked harder before suddenly stopping. "Mmh, m-my lord, don't stop," he moaned slightly.

"Ahh," he moaned as he felt Ciel's hot mouth envelop his whole length. The young earl sucked bobbing his head up and down. He soon felt a hand comb through his hair and tightly gripping onto it. As his suction was increasing, Sebastian's moans increased causing him to dig his nails into Ciel's hair. "Mmh, y-young master, I'm g-gonna come," he warned too late as he came inside his young master's mouth.

He let his butler's member slide out of his mouth as he licked the rest of the sticky white stuff from the tip. Sebastian released his grip from the boy's hair so he could pick up his head. Ciel smiled with a blush that slightly tinted his cheeks. The butler's heart swelled and he smiled back knowing that he had so much love for this person. He sat up to get closer to the young earl and pressed his lips gently on the young boy's lips. Both of their blushes became apparent as their hearts intertwined beautifully.

Ciel let himself fall backwards making Sebastian now on top of him. He unbuttoned his young master's nightshirt and slid his black nailed finger down the perfectly supple chest. "Uh, nnh," he shuddered at the small teasing touch. Sebastian broke the kiss and smiled as his member soon became fully erected once more. He gripped, gently, onto the young master's erection and stroked him gently, which was more than enough for Ciel. He gripped onto the sheets feeling the teasingly good sensation, "Uhh, Seb-Sebastian, m-more," he moaned as the stroking got more intense. The demon smirked as he rubbed his thumb over the tip of Ciel's erection causing the boy to arch his back. White stuff spurted from erection leaking all over Sebastian's hand. He smirked deviously at the sight as he felt his own erection twitch. He lathered his hand in the sticky stuff fully coating his three fingers.

The butler stuck on finger into Ciel's entrance making the boy shudder from the feel of it. It didn't take long to fully stretch him out since his hands were so lathered in the stuff. He finally stuck his length inside and went straight into hitting that sweet spot. "Ahh, Seb-Sebastian," he moaned as the butler kept hitting that spot every time. His thrusts got harder and more intense as Ciel's moans kept getting louder and louder. "Y-young master, you're so tight," he moaned slightly in between pants. Both their moans mixed together. The butler took his young master's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Ciel smiled "Mmh, ahh, Seb...astian," he moaned in pleasure. His hand gripped tighter onto Sebastian's hand as the latter did the same. The demon thrusted more and more until he was on the verge of his climax. He soon came into the boy and they both let out one final moan. Sebastian rode out his orgasim and finally let himself fall next to the boy disconnecting his limp member from Ciel.

Ciel sighed panting from the intensity of their activity. He snuggled against the demon who let his arms cuddle the boy. He looked down at the sight of his precious master. He uncomfortable leaned down to kiss the top of the boy's head before dropping back into his rightful position.

The next morning, Ciel's eyes opened to find his butler missing from that spot he once had. He felt around, it was unexpectedly colder than the rest of the bed. _Was Sebastian laying there? _He sat up on the bed and stretched feeling exhausted from the very long night that he had. The door flew open with Sebastian pushing a cart that held some tea and scones. He looked up and smiled at Sebastian watching him pour the tea. "How was your sleep, my lord?" he asked handing the cup of tea to Ciel. He looked down at the warm cup and gripped onto it. "I slept well, thank you." He said sipping some of the tea. The demon smiled and kissed his young master's cheek.

His cheek turned pink and he jerked his head away. "Don't just make me blush whenever you want to." he said avoiding eye contact sipping at his tea. The demon smiled and laughed silently to himself. "Whatever you say, young master." He picked the young earl's outfit for that day. A simple dress shirt with frills on the collar, a black pinstriped vest which golden buttons, and simple black dress shorts.

He dressed his precious master with care and handed the boy a scone. "Oh, young master, there's something I wanted to give you." he said pulling a handkerchief out of his breast pocket, swiping it in the air before it turning into a deep red rose. Ciel was in utter awe at the beautiful sight. The butler bowed and handed it to his young master. "T-thank you, Sebastian." he said taking it and hiding his blush in the flower also smelling the lovely scent it gave off.

"S-Sebastian, I love you." He said looking up at his smiling demon butler. "I will always love and I promise to never run away again. I trust you with my whole entire soul." he blushed even more feeling embarrassed that the words slipped out. The demon kneeled down, took his young master's hand, looked up and smirked "I know, young master, I love you too."

The butler got up and, after looking back once more, left the room to do the usual butler duties. Ciel kicked his feet up onto the bed smiling at the magic rose and resting it onto his chest. His small smile deepening more. His eyes looked up at the ceiling and he thought of his parents. "Mother, father," he whispered aloud smiling even more. He closed his eyes "If you can hear me, I want you to know I'm very happy and I hope you are too. I will avenge those responsible for these horrible things, and then I will spend the rest of my afterlife with the one I love. I'm sorry, I won't be able to see you. Forgive me." Sweet tears flew down his face and he quickly wiped them away. The image of Sebastian smiling at him has been forever burnt into his mind, now every time he closes his eyes, that beautiful demon is there to greet him.

"I love you, Sebastian." he whispered as he fell asleep, the rose still on him.


End file.
